


Date with Destiny

by Reid_mylips



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off Teen Titans, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reid_mylips/pseuds/Reid_mylips
Summary: “Unless you want this planet reduced to a slarvian wasteland, you’ll do exactly what I say.”“Want do you want?” Keith demanded.“My demands are simple: This Planet will declare me ruler, Voltron will surrender, and the Red Paladin...will take this lovely lady to her Blormenpha.”“Hi Keith!” the image of a pretty Alien girl took up half the screen, and she waved flirtatiously.Keith’s eye twitched slightly, “Um...I’m sorry, but what was that last part again?”Or the one where in order to keep a planet from being destroyed Keith must escort the enemy's daughter to the alien equivalent of prom, and a jealous Lance is just along for the ride.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Thousands of red eyes shone through the glass in a dark facility, and Lord Avain couldn't help but laugh as his plan slowly came into play.

 

“Patience my children, soon you shall wreak the havoc you crave, soon I shall have the power I deserve, and soon this planet will bow down before it’s new master Lord Avain III."

 

His evil laughter however was cut short but a shrill screech from upstairs.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Come here now!”

 

The man’s shoulders drooped as he growled lowly under his breath, but still he made his way out of the basement and up the stairs until he was standing in his daughters room who was furiously pacing from left to right while mumbling to herself.

 

“What is it Plymus? Can't this wait? Daddy’s working he hissed, secretly angered that he was interrupted yet again.

 

Plymus fumed as she turned and glared at her father.

 

“No. This can't wait, he broke up with me! My worthless ex boyfriend Fang broke up with me!” she shouted. “And now I don't have a date to the Blormenpha!” she wailed before throwing herself dramatically on her bed and crying.

 

Avain gently sat down next to her before awkwardly patting her head. “Um...there there, I’m sure you’ll find someone else to take you?” he said, wincing when it came out sounding more like a question than words of comfort.

 

She quickly lifted her head from her bed, nearly hitting her father’s chin in the process.

 

“Ugh! The Blormenpha is tomorrow, daddy. I don't have time to find another date, so that’s why you're going to find one for me.”

 

“Now Plymus, be reasonable. You don't seriously expect me to-” he began, but his daughter continued to talk right over him.

 

“And I don't want just anyone. I want someone handsome, and popular, and totally cool. Someone no other girl could get, someone who will drive Fang wild with jealousy. I want…”

 

“Keith Kogane.”

* * *

 

  
“Range to target.” Shiro demanded as he soared through the sky in the black lion.

 

“Five hundred and closing” Pidge replied as they quickly made their way across the clearing. Hunk was busy trying to get the civilians up to safety and had yet to answer.

 

“I should have a visual any mom-”

 

“There he is.” Lance said, face twisting in disgust.

 

“Correction. There it is.” Keith deadpanned, as he looked at the alien that seemed to have a human body but with a spider for a head.

 

“Ew what is that thing?” Hunk shrieked, when it came into his view.

 

“Some alien with a spider in place of his head.” Pidge shouted as they started to aim their lasers at the walking monstrosity.

 

Before any of them could even react the Spider man screeched at them before taking off in the opposite direction and staying ground level so they couldn't reach him with the lions.

 

“Looks like we're going to have to travel on foot for this one guys.” Shiro said, as he carefully landed Black and stepped out.

 

Soon the other lions landed beside him, the other Paladins coming to stand behind him before they all took off in pursuit.

 

As they gained on the spider he suddenly turned and hacked a slimy white substance at them, it managed to hit Pidge and sent them careening towards a building. When their back made contact with the wall the sticky substance stuck to the wall pinning them in place.

 

“Ew. Talk about a super lougie” they gagged.

 

Growling Keith took off even faster bayard in hand, Lance right behind him preparing to take a shot when Keith found an opening.

 

Behind them Shiro and Hunk tried to follow but the spider once again turned and hacked out the sticky substance creating an agglutinative wall separating Hunk and Shiro from the other two.

 

As Keith and Lance once again gained on the spider it took a sharp left before starting to crawl up a nearby building.

 

Growling Keith impulsively started to scale the building himself, using two of his daggers to pull himself slowly up.

 

“Keith stop! This isn't a good idea” Lance shouted, keeping his bayard trained on the Spider, he didn't want to shoot it just yet. He was afraid that if he hit the thing it might fall backwards and onto Keith.

 

“We need to wait for the others!” he yelled, when Keith steadily got closer and closer to the alien.

 

“There’s no time to wait Lance.” Keith growled before lifting another dagger and preparing to climb higher.

 

Suddenly the spider turned around and narrowed its eight eyes at Keith, it shot a purple looking blast from it’s mouth that hit Keith straight in the chest, and Lance watched in horror as the red paladin began to free fall.

 

“Can't move…” Keith gritted out, as he continued to plummet towards the ground.

 

“Keith!” Lance screamed, The Red Lion appeared out of nowhere and thankfully caught her Paladin before he could hit the ground, and flyed him safely to Lance.

 

The spider Alien long gone.

 

When he got to the other boy Lance had to hold him up so he wouldn't fall over. The Alien seemed to have hit him with some kind of venom because Keith was stuck in an uncomfortable position, face stuck in an expression of surprise.

 

“Quiznak! Is he alright?” Lance asked. Shiro stepped forward metal arm raised so he could take a scan of Keith’s body.

 

“He will be.” Shiro reassured, “The venom’s effect is only temporary.”

 

Keith groaned from where Lance was gently holding him up. “Ugh!...getting away.. have to ...stop him..” he gritted out and tried to move, but only succeeding in making himself fall forward.

 

Lance and Shiro immediately reached out to steady him.

 

“I think you mean we have to go after him.” Hunk said arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

 

“Yeah.” Pidge agreed. “You need to chill until that stuff wears off.”

 

“But..” Keith started

 

“Keith this is not up for negotiation, you are to return to the castle and then come back when the venom wears off.” Shiro stated.

 

“Come on Keith just listen to him.” Lance pleaded. “The guys got a spider for a head it’s not like he’s going to be hard to find.”

 

“Fine.” Keith gritted out and his teammates all gave him small smiles before running off and trying to find the spider Alien.

 

Behind him Lance grunted and started dragging him over to Red who opened her mouth so they could climb in.

 

Pressing a button on his helmet he contacted Coran.

 

“Yeah um Coran, Keith and I are going to need you to open a wormhole for us buddy.”

 

“Oh no worries lad, it will be opening in a tick.” Coran replied. From his place in Lance’s arms Keith groaned to himself.

 

Could this day get any worse?

* * *

 

“Keith.” Allura said as she walked into the common room. “Shiro has informed me that you have venom in your system but the effects are not permanent, is this correct.”

 

At Lance’s nod she continued.

 

“If you wish, there is an Altean technique I could try to speed up the process.” she offered.

 

Both boys shared matching expressions of nervousness with each other before seeming to come to an agreement.

 

“Um…alright I guess.”

 

Allura broke out into a smile before she came behind Keith, grabbed him by the ankles and turned him upside down.

 

Lance watched the scene with his head cocked to the side, confusion written across his face.

 

Keith squacked in surprise, noises of protest beginning to spill from his lips, but after a few painful pulls and stretches he felt his muscles starting to loosen up and let a out a soft sigh of relief.

 

“Is that better?” Allura asked from above him.

 

“Much, thanks!” Keith replied.

 

Once he could move again Keith reached for his helmet and Lance walked over and picked it up off the ground and handed it to him.

 

“You are very welcome Keith, in Altea there were very few problems that Altean acupressure could not solve.” Allura answered while still holding him upside down by the ankles.

 

Pressing a button Keith connected to the coms.

 

“Any luck finding our spider problem?” he asked.

 

“Actually we found something worse.” Pidge said as they looked at the scene in front of them in panic.

 

The sky was filled with moth like creatures and they seemed to block out the sunlight as they descended down and started wreaking havoc on the city below.

 

Groups of them gathered and started eating on support beams, while others started attacking the alien civilians who were running around in panic.

 

As the Moth’s kept on biting through the bridge support beams the bridge everyone was standing on started to wobble, and the Paladins struggled to keep their balance.

 

“What do we do?” Hunk yelled over the sounds of screaming.

 

“We have to hold them off!” Shiro said “you guys head to the lions and try and get their attention while I try to mend these support beams back together.”

 

Nodding Pidge and Hunk made their way back to Green and Yellow. Meanwhile Shiro ran over to one of the falling support beams and started to weld it together.

 

From inside the yellow Lion Hunk started blasting away at the swarms of moths when they came at him, Pidge not far behind.

 

“Keith! Lance! We need backup!” he shouted when a swarm gathered around yellow and blocked him from seeing ahead.

 

As Shiro got through welding one beam together he turned around ready to join the fight but stopped and gaped in horror.

 

From the clearing he could see thousands of more moth’s heading towards them ready to join the others.

 

Pressing his helmet he contacted Lance and Keith.

“Um...we're going to need backup quickly.”

 

Meanwhile Lance and Keith stared at the helmet, eyes wide as the situation proved to be more worse than they thought.

 

Both boys picked up their helmets and bayard's and headed towards the lion’s hanger.

 

“We need to…”

 

“Don't bother.” A voice warned, and the two boys and Allura turned to look at the screen in front of them displaying an alien they’d never seen before.

 

“Who are you?” Allura demanded, but the man completely ignored her and continued on like she never spoke.

 

“Even if you defeat a few of my children you won't be able to stop me from releasing the entire swarm.” The background came into focus and all three of them gasped when they saw thousands of blue insects buzzing around in glass cages.

 

“Why are you attacking a planet with moth’s in the first place?” Lance asked as he stared at the insects in disgust.

 

“They’re not moths Lance, those are Slarvians.” Allura replied, eyes widened in horror. “Those things can eat an entire planet’s race in a matter of seven quintants.”

 

“Yes, and unless you want this planet reduced to nothing but a slarvian eaten wasteland, you will do exactly what I say.”

 

“What do you want?” Keith growled.

 

“My demands are simple: this planet will declare me ruler, Voltron will surrender, and the red paladin...will take this young lady to her Blormenpha.” he stated, and suddenly an image of a pretty alien girl took up half the screen.

 

“Hi Keith!” the girl said as she waved her hands at him and blew him a kiss.

 

There was nothing but silence for a few moments.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Lance snarled from his place behind Keith.

 

While Keith was left still in shock his right eye slightly twitching.

 

“Um...what was that last part again?”

 

Lance looked from the alien girl to Keith a weird feeling bubbling inside him as he saw how the alien couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him.

 

“Keith..who is this girl? Do you know her or something?” he hissed, and Keith started twitching even harder.

 

“Her name is Plymus, and you will take her to her Blormenpha!”

 

Lance stepped closer to the screen and narrowed his eyes at the girl who simply smirked back at him. “This Blormenpha is some kind of duel right? In that case Keith eagerly accepts.”

 

“It’s not a duel Lance...it’s a date.” Allura said, and stepped back in surprise when Lance suddenly gasped and belted out an enraged

 

“WHAT!”

 

“He does not accept! Do you hear me? Keith does not accept!” his mini breakdown was interrupted when Keith grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him towards a nearby door.

 

Turning towards Allura he gestured to Lance and himself. “We're going to need a minute.”

 

Once they made it into the hall Lance began pacing, practically breathing fire as he ranted and raved about the Blormenpha.

 

Pressing the button on his helmet Keith contacted the others while Lance continued to demand for Keith not to even think about going anywhere with the alien girl.

 

“Shiro. How bad is it down there?”

 

“Bad.” Shiro replied. “We can't hold them off much longer, if you're going to do something do it quick.”

 

Letting out a breath Keith turned off the communicator and turned his eyes back on Lance who still wasn't quite finished with his rant.

 

“Must be out of his mind if he thinks you would even consider doing such a distasteful-”

 

“I have to.” Keith interrupted.

 

“What!” Lance screeched.

 

“It's the only way to save the bridge, help the team, and give us enough time to stop this guy.” Keith replied.

 

“But…” Lance tried weakly.

 

“I have to Lance. No matter how much I don't want to.” As they approached the door it opened revealing a smirking Plymus whose eye’s followed Keith’s every move from the screen.

 

“And I really don't want to.”

 

Keith and Lance walked back towards the screen while Allura watched them with nervous eyes.

 

“Do we have a deal?” the man asked smugly.

 

“I’ll take the girl to her Blormenpha.”

 

“Don't tell me, ask her.” The man replied while gesturing towards his daughter, who giggled eyes filled with amusement.

 

Keith groaned, “Oh come on you’ve got to be…”

 

“Do it!” the man demanded.

 

Grudgingly Keith turned towards the girl and swallowed. Taking a deep breath he managed to choke out the words.

 

“Plymus was it?”

 

“Yep that’s me honey!” the girl replied.

 

Eye twitching in irritation Keith continued on, “Right. Will you...go with me...to your Blormenpha.”

 

Behind him Lance was seething in anger, looking like he could burst into flames at any moment.

 

From the screen Plymus let out a dramatic gasp before fluttering her eyelashes at Keith.

 

“Oh Keith, I thought you’d never ask!” She wailed and Keith prayed for death to come and embrace him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro growled as he shot at another swarm of moths coming his way, they were out numbered and the odds did not look like they would be in their favor anytime soon.

 

The civilians had been evacuated but the moths just kept coming and coming.

 

They were absolutely doomed.

 

As Pidge was attacked by an aggressive bunch they shocked them with their bayard but more soon replaced the ones that they had just electrocuted. 

 

“There’s too many of them were not going to-” before they could finish their sentence however the moths suddenly stopped and then flew back from where they came from in a trance, as if something was calling to them.

 

“Make it…” Pidge finished with confusion, as the moths flew off the Paladins all gathered around Pidge as they flipped open a communicator and looked at Keith and Lance who were still in the castle.

 

“Um..what just happened” Hunk asked.

 

Keith let out a small sigh, glancing at Lance who had taken to ignoring him before huffing and letting his eyes settle back on his teammates.

 

“I’ve bought you some time. Avain III, he’s the one controlling the insects, find him and stop him. Keith explained and an image of an alien man popped up.

 

Once the Paladins got a good look at the guy a second picture popped up showing them an alien girl with green shoulder length hair and mischievous red eyes.

 

“Start your search with her.”

 

“Who is she?” Shiro asked.

 

“She’s some manipulative alien chick who’s not worthy of Keith’s time.” Lance interjected angrily, and the rest of the Paladins all looked back at Keith with curiosity.

 

“Her name is Plymus, and she’s apparently Avain’s daughter, find out more about her and I’ll bet you’ll find him.” Keith replied.

 

Glancing back at Lance he narrowed his eyes, “Lance will join you to help with the search.”

 

From behind him Lance let out a huff and crossed his arms in defiance.

 

“Hey, what about you, aren't you going to help us?” Pidge asked.

 

“I can't. I have a date.” 

 

Immediately everyone’s eyes widened, and you could practically see the questions marks hovering above their heads.

 

Suddenly Lance’s attitude made much more sense and Shio sent Keith a pitying look.

 

“Okay, but am I the only one who’s going to question why Keith gets to go on a date while we track down some alien guy we’ve never even seen before?” Pidge asked.

 

Keith growled at them making Pidge raise an unimpressed eyebrow, seeing that they were getting nowhere Allura snatched the com out of Keith’s hands and looked at the paladins.

 

“Long story short Keith has agreed to take lady Plymus to her Blormenpha in order to keep her father from releasing any more Slarvian.” she stated.

 

Glancing at each other Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge all just shrugged their shoulders, wished Keith good luck, and started their search.

* * *

 

“Lance you have to go help the others.” Keith told the other boy in frustration.

 

A look of hurt passed over Lance’s face but it was hidden just as quick as it came. Balling his fist Lance gave Keith a quick glare before marching towards the lions hangers to get Blue.

 

Allura watched the scene with a sad look before turning towards Keith, as she opened her mouth Keith raised a hand and slowly shook his head.

 

“Please not right now Allura.” he sighed.

 

She gave him one last look before she hummed in agreement and said something else.

 

“All I was going to say is that you might want to wear the proper attire.”

 

Crossing his arms Keith stubbornly refused.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with what I have on.”

 

Huffing out a breath her own Allura crossed her arms as well, “Keith you are wearing your Paladin armor, that is not the proper attire for a Blormenpha in the slightest.”

 

Groaning Keith uncrossed his arms and allowed Allura to drag him out of the common room and towards her father’s closet.

 

He didn't know which was worse, the fact that Lance was mad at him, or being forced to take some girl to her prom.

 

Either way Keith was fucked.

 

Truly and utterly fucked.

* * *

 

Keith stood in the middle of the crowded boardwalk, different teenage aliens and their dates walking past him.

 

Looking up he saw a sign that read;

 

**“Your Date with Destiny** ”

 

Huffing in annoyance he glared at a couple who stared at him for to long.

 

He didn't want to be here and when Plymus came he would make sure she knew exactly that.

 

Crossing his arms he grumbled quietly to himself.

 

“Really hoping she doesn't show.”

 

Right when he said this a finger tapped on his shoulder and Keith grimaced before slowly turning around.

 

His jaw however dropped when he saw who was standing in front of him.

 

“Lance?”

 

The boy in front of him looked incredibly stunning with a tuxedo that hugged in all the right places and as Lance met his eyes Keith felt himself starting to blush.

 

“On such occasions I do believe that you're supposed to be wearing a Boutonniére.” he said as he held out a small white flower and placed it in Keith’s breast pocket.

 

Still blushing Keith toyed with the flower before glancing back at Lance.

 

“Lance, you're supposed to be helping the others track down Avain.” he tried weakly but Lance simply quirked an eyebrow at him before placing a hand on his hips.

 

“Your orders were to investigate the girl, and I intend to investigate her thoroughly.” he stated, and Keith gave him a fond smile.

 

“Besides you might require saving, this Plymus girl could be some kind of monster in disguise for all we know, she certainly is ugly like a monster right?” Lance asked trying to sound nonchalant as he waited for Keith’s answer.

 

Keith gave him an amused look, but just as he was about to respond a hot pink carriage rounded the corner, nearly hitting a few people who almost didn't manage to move in time, and out stepped Plymus who was grinning like the grinch who stole Christmas.

 

“Yoo hoo, Keith! I’m here come and greet me my love!” she yelled making aliens close by cover their ears in annoyance.

 

Keith visibly cringed while Lance immediately started scowling again.

 

“On second thought maybe I will need saving.” he said as he started walking over to the girl, behind him Lance looked pissed as hell, and some aliens were starting to give them confused looks.

 

When he got closer Plymus ran over to him and flung herself into his arms. “Oh Keith! My date Keith who also happens to be the Red Paladin of Voltron!” she yelled loudly making sure everyone could hear. “Don't you look handsome.” 

 

When Keith did nothing but glare at her she leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear.

 

“Compliment me on my dress.” she hissed.

 

Keith clenched his jaw “No.”

 

“Do it! Or else.” She threatened.

 

“Nice dress.” he grit out and to his horror she immediately got loud again.

 

“Oh Keith, You're such a gentlemen!” she shouted, by now everyone was staring at them and Keith hurriedly tried to get Plymus to quiet down.

 

It didn't work.

 

It got to the point where she was actually screeching her next words “NOT AT ALL LIKE MY WORTHLESS EX-BOYFRIEND, FANG!”

 

Once she was done she moved closer to him and held out her arm. “Now take my arm and lead me in.” she said, and as Keith grabbed her arm to do just that she leaned in closer once more eyes narrowed.

 

“And would it kill you to smile?” she hissed.

 

As Keith plastered the fakest smile in the world on his face you could practically hear the bones in his jaw creak.

 

“Maybe.” was Keith’s only reply before he was dragged further into the boat.

 

Way behind them people moved out of the way as a seething Lance followed after them, eyes blazing with fury.

 

In his anger he brought a fist down on a nearby table that was selling some kind of alien candies and decorations, denting it like it was made out of plastic.

 

Next to him a male alien jumped into his female date’s arms in fright, while others slowly backed away from the strange and enraged human, not wanting him to turn his fury on them.

 

Making his way inside the building he sent one last dark look towards Plymus’s pink carriage, and as the door closed behind him a small smirk found its way on his face.

  
_ Oh he had plans for that carriage. _

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The dance floor was filled with people, different aliens and their dates having fun without a care in the world, from his spot near the punch bowl Lance narrowed his eyes as he watched Keith and Plymus interact with each other.

 

They were sitting at one of the many tables on the boat, The Red Paladin was rocking back and forth in his chair with a frown, while Plymus watched him with heart eyes.

 

Seeming to grow impatient she huffed and stood up.

 

“Ask me to dance.” she demanded.

 

Keith paused mid rock and glared at her.

 

“I don’t dance.” he stated with finality before going back to rocking.

 

Undeterred by his stubbornness Plymus waltzed over to him and tugged on his arms trying to get him to stand up.

 

“Oh come on Keith, you’ve never ever danced before?” she asked with a smile.

 

Snatching his arms out her grip Keith crossed them so she couldn't grab at them again.

 

“Tried it once, didn't like it.” he huffed and raised an eyebrow when she pouted and put her hands on her hips.

 

“Fine.” she hissed, “I guess since you won't dance with me then I can have the whole city destroyed!” she said as she took out a phone and held it out threateningly. 

 

Then her face suddenly got a mischievous look on it and she leaned in closer to Keith. “Or, we can just skip straight to the kissing…”

 

A ripple of disgust rushed through Keith as he saw her leaning in.

 

“Wanna dance?” he muttered.

 

Squealing in delight Plymus grabbed him by the elbow and yanked him onto the dance floor.

 

“Oh Keith, of course I’d love to dance with you!” she screamed as she grabbed him again and twirled around the deck to the music, other aliens moving out the way so they wouldn't get knocked off the dance floor by her antics.

 

Over by the punch bowl Lance watched as Keith danced with Plymus, his hands resting on her waist while Plymus’s arms wrapped around his neck.

 

As he watched the scene growing angrier and angrier by the second a couple walked up to him and asked for some punch.

 

However they screamed in fear and ran off when Lance turned towards them, looking absolutely demonic.

 

As the song ended Keith immediately pulled away from Plymus and started walking back to his seat.

 

“Okay that’s over so I’m just gonna-” he started, but squawked in surprise when he was pulled back towards the dance floor by his collar as another song came on.

 

“Oh goodie it’s another slow one!” Plymus said as she latched herself back onto Keith.

 

“Yeah…”

 

As the song continued Plymus’s eyes got dreamy and she glanced lovingly at Keith before laying her head down on his shoulder.

 

“From now on Keith, this will always be our song.”

 

By the punch bowl Lance gripped his cup of punch so tightly that he was sure it would break soon, when he saw Plymus lay her head down on Keith’s shoulder his eyes turned positively murderous.

 

Slamming the cup on the table he took deep breaths, some aliens by the table watched nervously, they had been trying to get something to drink for the past hour, but none of them were brave enough to approach the terrifying creature that was guarding the punch, like a dragon protecting it’s treasure.

 

When Plymus laid her head on his shoulder Keith chanced a glance at Lance, and immediately regretted it. The other boy looked seconds away from snapping, and when he caught Keith looking at him he practically hissed, quickly averting his gaze he pulled out his communicator and contacted the others while Plymus was distracted.

 

“Please tell me you guys have found Avain!” he whispered.

 

“Not yet,” Hunk answered as he and the other Paladins looked around the dark house they were in. “We tracked down your girlfriend’s home address though.”

 

Keith nearly jumped through the communicator at Hunk’s words. “ She’s not my girl-friend!” he hissed.

 

It was at that moment that Pidge accidentally knocked into a figurine that made the wall behind them open and reveal a hidden stair well.

 

“Well that’s not suspicious.” Shiro deadpanned.

 

Taking a hesitant step forwards Shiro led the three of them down the stair well and into a pitch black room.

 

As they walked forward Hunk ran into a hanging string, screaming in surprise he stepped back, but once he realized what it was he slowly walked back over to it and pulled.

 

The lights flicked on, and the team was surrounded by thousands of metal and man eating moths trapped in glass tanks.

 

All three of them clicked on their communicators.

 

“ _ Found him.” _

 

“Yes, you found me.” a voice from above them stated and the lights began to flicker on and off.

 

“But soon you will wish you hadn't.”

 

A shadow stretched across the floor by Shiro, looking up the Paladins eyes widened when they saw Avain clinging to the light above them.

 

The screams didn't even get to leave their throats before he suddenly attacked.

* * *

 

Back at the boat Keith grinned when he heard the news.

 

When Plymus lifted her head from his shoulders she gazed at Keith with a smug smile.

 

“Kiss me.” 

 

As she leaned in Keith leaned away, “Sorry, but I don't like you like that.” smirking at her enraged face he continued, “Matter of fact, I just don't like you.”

 

Watching from the punch bowl Lance suddenly let out a small cheer and moved away from table, and immediately sounds of joy sounded out as the aliens gathered around the punch and got their drinks.

 

“What!” Plymus angrily screamed, and the people around her turned to stare.

 

Smirk still in place Keith pulled out his communicator and showed her the information “Your father is being taken down as we speak.”

 

Pocketing his communicator he began to walk away, “we're done here.”

 

Lance and Keith felt immensly pleased with themselves until Plymus ripped off the flower on her dress to reveal a trigger device.

 

“No we are not. Daddy’s not calling the shots here tonight, Keith, I am.” she hissed.

 

“And unless you want me to let those nasty bugs out for a midnight snack,” she yelled while grabbing him by the collar and yanking him forward, “You better pucker up!.”

 

From his spot Lance gasped, and the aliens by the punch bowl groaned when they realized the punch might not be safe any longer.

 

As she leaned in closer Keith closed his eyes and squirmed trying to get away but her grip on his shirt was unrelenting, peeking an eye open he glanced down and his eyes immediately widened when he saw her lips only an inch away from his.

 

In his panic he placed a finger on her lips and stopped the kiss in it’s tracks.

 

“Not even if you paid me.” he hissed out before reaching for the trigger. A struggle broke out between the two as Keith tried to grab for the trigger and Plymus tried to keep it out of his reach.

 

When Keith almost reached the trigger he realized that he had Plymus in the infamous tango pose, and as his hand grabbed the trigger Plymus suddenly broke out into an excited grin.

 

“Fang!”

 

Keith and Lance both blanched as the spider alien from earlier came into view.

 

“That’s your boyfriend?”  Keith asked with wide eyes.

 

While he was distracted Plymus snatched the trigger away from him.

 

As the spider teen came closer his eight eyes narrowed at Keith, “Get your hands off my girl.” he demanded, while knocking the Red paladin aside with one of his furry legs.

 

He was immediately blasted away by a shot from Lance’s bayard.

 

“Keep your legs off my boy.” Lance snarled.

 

“Keith are you alright?” he asked.

 

Keith stood up and brushed off his tuxedo, taking out his bayard he smirked.

 

“Best I’ve felt all night.”

 

They both watched as Plymus ran up to Fang with a happy smile.

 

“Oh fangie-poo, you really do care!” she swooned.

 

“Let's never fight again baby.” Fang replied as some of his legs came up holding out a bunch of jewelry that Keith and Lance had no doubt he stole. 

 

Both boys cringed in disgust when Plymus and Fang began to kiss.

 

“You know, you two make a really bad couple.” Keith commented. 

 

Breaking away from the kiss Fang narrowed his eyes at Keith, stood to his full height on his spider legs, and charged.

* * *

 

Shiro hit the glass of the tank and dodged a swipe from Avain’s claws, the man had turned into some kind of moth hybrid.

 

Taking a swipe of his own at the man Shiro’s arm glowed purple as he tried to connect a hit.

 

As he and the giant moth went hand to hand with each other Hunk took out his bayard and prepared to take a shot while Pidge started hacking into a computer nearby.

If I can hack into his mainframe I can make this house go on a protocol lockdown, and then these things won't be able to get out. Pidge explained when both boys gave them weird looks.

 

Running at Avain Shiro pulled back his arm and prepared to strike but right as he got close he was suddenly thrown back by a hard hit and flung into Hunk.

 

Groaning Hunk rubbed his head before glancing at Shiro, “Ugh, for a weirdo who lives in his basement, this guy sure is strong.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the Blormenpha Keith dodged the sticky spider webs being thrown his way, Aliens were running and screaming in panic as the fight broke out.

 

One bumped into Lance causing him to pause and get blasted by a spider web and flung back over to the punch table.

 

When Fang saw he was distracted by Lance he threw some venom bolts at Keith who immediately rolled out of danger and behind a table.

 

A couple who apparently hadn't noticed the chaos yet  walked hand and hand to the dance floor.

 

“Let’s hit the dance floo-AH!” they both screamed when they were hit by a stray venom bolt immediately freezing them in place.

 

Keith stepped out to help them but when Fang saw him more venom bolts came raining down and Keith ran the other way.

 

When Fang approached him he tried to stab him with his legs but Keith blocked each jab with his bayard, grabbing a hold of the spider’s legs Keith growled and flipped the hybrid over board.

 

Looking over the edge Keith’s eyes widened when he saw the Spider hanging onto the side of the boat and making his way back up.

 

“Oh come on!” he groaned.

 

Dodging a web that was spit at his face Keith got away from the edge and watched as Fang launched himself into the air and started to spin before diving towards him.

 

When the twirling legs came down Keith punched at them as if they were a punching bag, hissing Fang came down and lowered himself and started fighting Keith with his human body instead of his legs.

 

Dodging a right hook Keith ducked, only to get kicked in the back, rolling out the way he continued to fight on defense.

 

When Fang aimed a leg at him Keith caught it with a smirk only to get flung into the air by a different one, grabbing onto one of the wires hanging on the boat Keith tried to balance himself.

 

When Fang saw Keith was above him he climbed up the boat and launched himself up at the wires while trying to hit Keith with his webs again.

 

Propelling himself through the air Keith brought his foot out and Kicked the spider right in the middle of his head and he fell down onto a table below them, Keith not far behind.

 

When Fang hit the table balloons floated into the air blocking his sight, when they cleared out the way Keith dropped down and tried to attack but Fang caught him with his legs, they struggled for a bit before Fang flung Keith off him and tried to stab him with his legs again.

 

Plymus watched the scene with heart eyes swooning dramatically.

 

“Oh, isn't it romantic, they’re fighting over me!”

 

Behind her Lance pulled the sticky spider goop off his face and glared.

 

“They are not fighting over you!” 

 

Plymus immediately surged forwards and pushed Lance into the table and from there it was an all out cat fight. The two struggled with each other and as they rolled across the punch table Lance landed on top of her and tried to reach for the trigger, only for Plymus to reach behind her and throw a cake in his face and flip him over.

 

As she laughed over him Lance wiped the cake from his face and absolutely growled at the girl, grabbing her shoulder she screamed as she was flung across the table, knocking off several foods and beverages on her way down.

 

When Plymus finally stopped she looked up and once again screamed in terror when she saw Lance launch himself off the table towards her, blue eyes cold and promising nothing pain.

 

Catching Lance mid lunge with her feet she flipped him over her, and he landed face first in the punch bowl. Before he could even think about lifting his head back up she turned around and plunged his head back in.

 

Angered by the fact that she had the audacity to even try and drown him in a fucking bowl of punch Lance hooked his legs around her waist and flung her into the large chocolate cake in front of them.

 

As Plymus fell through the cake and onto the floor Lance pushed himself out of the punch bowl and gasped for air.

 

With punch dripping from his hair and into his eyes Lance watched as Plymus looked down at her chocolate covered dress before her furious eyes settled on him, his eyes widening when he saw her pull out the trigger.

 

Standing up she pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

 

“You. Ruined. My. Dress!” She snarled.

  
Then she pressed the button. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Start talking.” Shiro growled.

 

He had Avain in a headlock which hadn't been an easy feat to accomplish.

 

The man had literally fought tooth and nail with them and all three of them had the scratch marks somewhere on their bodies to prove it.

 

“How do you control the…”

 

The tank’s lights suddenly flashed red and an alarm began to sound.

 

“...Moths!”

 

As the doors to the tanks started to open all three of them groaned in frustration.

 

“What do we do now?” Hunk panicked.

 

In the corner Pidge stuck their tongue out in concentration as their fingers flew across the keyboard.

 

“Keep them distracted!” they hissed, “If I can just get past this firewall the exits will seal themselves!”

 

Groaning in disbelief Hunk and Shiro picked up nearby pipes off the ground, feeling like idiots they huffed and started to do a little dance.

 

“Hey look over here! I’ve got metal!” Hunk yelled as he waved the pipe in the air.

 

Beside him Shiro waved his pipe in the air with an exasperated look on his face.

 

Immediately the moths honed in on the metal in their hands and they flew at the boys with determination.

 

Screaming they both took off in opposite directions, but there were only so many places that they could run too in the basement before there was no where left to go.

 

When they were backed into a corner that’s when they really started to panic.

 

“What if they eat us!” Hunk yelped.

 

“They won't, we just have to keep their attention on us so they won't try to escape into the city.” Shiro said as the moths got closer.

 

Just as Hunk and Shiro thought they were goners Pidge let out an excited noise and the computer started blaring an alarm of it’s own.

 

**Protocol lockdown initiated please stand by.**

 

**Protocol lockdown initiated please stand by.**

 

Dropping the metal pipes Shiro and Hunk moved out of the way and watched as the moths attacked the metal with vigor.

 

“Should we be worried about them trying to eat us when they're done with that?” Hunk asked.

 

From behind him Pidge laughed nervously, “From what I’ve learned so far, they have a particular taste for things, and I don't think humans are on the list.”

 

Not satisfied with that answer Hunk nervously glanced back towards the moths, wincing when he could hear their sharp teeth shredding and tearing through the pipes.

 

“So far they seem to only be interested in eating the metal in the basement.” Shiro stated as they all watched the moths finish the pipes and then move to the rest of the metal in their immediate vicinity.

 

Behind them Avain groaned as he watched his creations destroy his lair.

 

“Then we're safe...right?” Hunk asked.

 

Shiro sighed, his eyes narrowed as he watched the moths fly around them.

 

“Let’s just hope we don't run out of metal…” 

 

* * *

  
  


Meanwhile as Fang tried to take a jab at Keith with his legs Keith used a nearby table as a springboard and and delivered a roundhouse kick directly at Fang’s face.

 

Disoriented from the kick the spider teen backed up and held out his fist, but when he looked at Keith there were at least 16 different Keiths staring back at him. 

 

Groaning Fang’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back onto a table, destroying it completely.

 

He was knocked out cold.

 

Heaving out long tired breaths Keith turned and looked over in Lance and Plymus’s direction.

 

Plymus, who was covered in chocolate, was angrily stalking over to Lance who just raised un unimpressed eyebrow at her.

 

Seeming to have enough of her antics he simply tripped her when she got close enough, Plymus yelped as she hit the floor and stared in shock as the trigger fell out her hands and rolled up to Keith’s foot.

 

Narrowing his eyes at her Keith put his foot on in.

 

“Consider yourself dumped.” he said, before stomping on the trigger, completely crushing it.

 

“Noooooooooooooo!” Plymus screamed dramatically, and Keith facepalmed in disbelief.

 

Behind her Lance tried and failed to hide his smile as he watched the girls theatrics.

 

Looking up he glanced at Keith and blushed slightly when he saw that the other boy was already looking at him.

 

“Your boy huh” Keith teased with a fond smile, referring to what Lance had said earlier when he had blasted Fang away from him.

 

Blushing even harder Lance coughed nervously and averted his gaze.

 

Grabbing the still in shock Plymus he jabbed his thumb in the opposite direction.

 

“Um...haha, I’m just gonna go ahead and take her to the space cops...or whatever.” he peeped, and rushed out of Keith’s sight before the other boy could say anything.

 

Keith stared at the empty spot where Lance had just been in confusion.

 

“I thought we were having a bonding moment!” he yelled into the empty space around him.

 

A small laugh caught his attention and Keith turned around.

 

A small alien and her date were hiding under one of the tables and they both were staring directly at him.

 

“What’s so funny?” he asked in confusion, and she giggled again before turning towards her girlfriend.

 

“Boys are so stupid!” she stated and both her and her girlfriend fell into a fit of giggles, turning towards Keith she blinked in surprise when she still saw him standing there.

 

“What the hell are you waiting for? Go and get your man!” she exclaimed.

 

And with a determined nod Keith set off.

* * *

  
  


In the basement Hunk, Shiro and Pidge stood back to back and glared at the steadily approaching moths.

 

After eating almost all the metal in the basement they had decided to turn their attention onto the three humans in the room.

 

“We're not going down without a fight.” Shiro hissed, and Hunk and Pidge both nodded in agreement.

 

Raising their bayards the trio let out matching battle cries and charged, but before they could even take two full steps the moths suddenly hit the floor, and turned into squirming larvae.

 

“Um…”

 

“Don't even question it anymore.”

 

“Okay…”

* * *

  
  


Once everyone was back together at the docks the Paladins watched Fang get loaded into a truck with Avain, both sharing defeated groans when they caught sight of each other, while Plymus struggled against the hands holding her, spitting out words of outrage.

 

“Nobody dumps Plymus, Nobody! You're going to pay for this Keith, You're going to PAY!” she yelled as she was pushed into the truck, the police doors slamming shut behind her.

 

“So, no second date?” Shiro teased, and Keith groaned.

 

Beside him Pidge was softly cooing to a larvae that they had somehow managed to smuggle from the basement.

 

“You know, now that nobody is making them all mutated and evil these little guys might actually make good pets!” they gushed as they gently tickled the little larvae.

 

“Don't even think about it.” Keith huffed.

 

“So uh what happened to you guys?” Hunk finally asked motioning to Keith and Lance’s ruined suits.

 

“Uh…” Keith started, but Lance thankfully interrupted him, “None of that matters right now, what matters is that I am a badass who ruined a bitch’s dress without even trying.” he boasted.

 

Everyone broke out into laughter at his antics before slowly making their way off the dock and towards their lions.

 

Just as he was about to follow Lance noticed something from the corner of his eye and quickly turned and saw the aliens who had gotten hit by the spider venom slowly being rolled their way.

 

Letting out a nervous sigh he quickly made his way towards them, Keith not far behind.

 

“Okay...um, we're sorry we pretty much ruined your Blormenpha…” Lance said hesitantly.

 

But the couple surprised them both when they broke out into matching grins, “Are you kidding? This was the best Blormenpha ever!” the alien exclaimed and his date struggled to nod her head in agreement. “Yes, I totally agree even if I still can't feel my legs!”

 

As they were rolled away both boys awkwardly waved good-bye. “Uh...yeah, that will wear off!” Keith called after them.

 

Just as Lance and Keith were about to follow after their friends and find their lions the DJ suddenly cut in and spotlights began to swirl around the dance floor.

 

“And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for, the kings of this years Blormenpha are….Lance and Keith!”

 

Both teens jumped and blushed in surprise, while the few people still on the boat broke out into applause, there were even some wolf whistles thrown in.

 

Soon music began to come through the speakers and Keith looked at Lance and gave him a small smirk.

 

“I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me.” he said, while holding out his hand for the other boy.

 

Lance took a hold of it with a smile and they slowly made their way onto the dance floor.

 

They both looked a mess, Lance was covered in punch and food bits while Keith’s suit was barely even hanging onto him since it had gone through so much during his fight.

 

But neither of them cared.

 

And as Lance threw his head back and laughed in delight when Keith maneuvered him into a dip Keith thought he had never looked more beautiful than he did in that moment.

 

And he let a genuine smile spread across his face.

 

Because this was  _ his  _ date with destiny, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

  
  
  
  


_ It’s your day believe it, It's your date with destiny. _

_                                                        -Lloyd Banks _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, and I hope you enjoyed my Voltron version of Date with Destiny!


End file.
